


like a bruise

by sebbykurt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, brief mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebbykurt/pseuds/sebbykurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Alphas in charge, every wolf involved knows that some sacrifices need to be made in order to win the metaphorical battle between good and evil.  Scott just never thought he'd have to watch Isaac slip away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a bruise

**Author's Note:**

> Just some shameless, angsty Scisaac to keep me going until tomorrow night. Implications of abuse, established relationship, and implied jealousy where Allison is concerned.

Isaac is already sitting on his bed when Scott opens the door and slips into his room, bottom lip caught between his teeth in anxious worry.

“Isaac—“

“It’s not as bad this time,” the other werewolf interrupts, shrinking away from Scott’s insistent hands.  “But I can’t stay long, or they’ll follow my scent, so we might as well—“

“Isaac, you’re _covered_ in bruises.”  Even in the dark, Isaac can see the angry flush on Scott’s cheeks.  His eyebrows are drawn in concern but his eyes are narrowed in anger.  “I can’t stand letting them do this to you, not anymore.  Derek’s a real asshole if he thinks the best way to destroy them is through destroying _you_ , too.”

Yanking his arm away, probably a little harder than necessary, Isaac reaches to cup Scott’s face in his hands.  The touch is comforting, even for Isaac, who is currently so sore that he’s surprised _anything_ can make him feel better.

“You and I both know that their pack is too strong to take down without a little inside information.  Besides, they trust me, they just…aren’t exactly used to having such an inexperienced wolf in their group.”

“But it should have been _me_.”

Sighing, Isaac dips forward, resting their foreheads together while moving to trace his fingers across the soft pad of the other boy’s lips.  “Bottom line, Scott, is that you’re more valuable than I am.”

“You _know_ that’s not—“

“You’re an alpha, Scott.  Derek needs you, Stiles needs you…Hell, even _Allison_ needs you.”  He says the last name with a flinch, as if her existence alone is enough to cause him pain.  “None of them need me, especially not now that Erica is dead and Boyd is just as good as gone.”

Swallowing hard, Scott shakes his head in obvious disagreement, but he doesn’t say anything.  They’ve had this same conversation, often in the form of an argument, too many times to count. 

“You’re a pain in my ass, you know that?” He whispers, pressing a kiss against the paler boy’s forehead.

Grinning, although half-heartedly, Isaac nods before moving to smash their lips together with the force of a teenaged boy deprived from kissing the current love of his life for over a _week_.

Without asking for Scott’s approval, and without breaking the kiss, he crawls to his knees and effortlessly crawls into the alpha’s lap, using his gasp as an opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Scott’s hands move automatically to his ass, squeezing through the worn holes in his boyfriend’s pockets.

He hasn’t held Isaac like this in _far_ too long, but, already, their time is cut short by the low, mournful howl of an unfamiliar wolf.

As if some invisible button has been pushed, Isaac drops his head against Scott’s shoulder, chest heaving in the effort that comes inevitably with ignoring his alpha’s immediate order.

Holding him close, Scott’s eyes burn with frustration and truly bone-hollowing sorrow.  It’s different than it was even with Allison, whose eminent lack of appearance in his life had felt like a blow straight below the belt.

Letting go of Isaac, though, is like ripping his own heart out and handing it right over to the enemy, claws and all.

“You could stay,” Scott whispers, curling his fingers through the same curls that have now become so familiar to the tips of his fingers.  “We could try to come up with something else, a different plan…”

Pulling away, Isaac shakes his head, avoiding eye-contact as he stands up, straightening out the wrinkles left by Scott’s careless hands.

With nothing but the moonlight highlighting his features, Isaac looks like a black and blue smudge against the world.

Beautiful in a way that makes every inch of Scott’s being ache, but painful if pressed too hard.

But before he can say anything, before he can argue in a fruitless attempt to keep Isaac where he knows he’ll be safe, the young wolf’s eyes are flashing yellow and his fangs are elongating.  Without so much as a goodbye, Isaac spins around and leaps out the window, his limbs moving with a sort of fluid grace that Scott doesn’t remember him having only a few months earlier.

Heart heavy, Scott runs a tired hand over his face, reaching for his phone and letting out a wounded sigh when he realizes that it’s much too early to call either Stiles or Allison.

Rubbing away the tears burning at the backs of his eyes, Scott stands up and, with one last look out at the moon, he slams the window shut and pulls the curtains tight.

“ _I love you, Isaac_.”


End file.
